Kissu
by YuuRein
Summary: Kuroko bingung dengan semua sikap teman setimnya yang aneh. Update!
1. Chapter 1

**Kissu**

**Disclaimer :** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Pairing : Midorima x Kuroko**

**Rate : T**

**(Re-upload)**

.

.

**Chapter 1 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore itu, saat selesai latihan klub basket SMP Teiko seperti biasa, Kuroko langsung menuju toilet, karena perutnya mual sejak latihan neraka yang diberikan oleh pelatih mereka. Pelatih membubarkan latihan dan memperbolehkan mereka pulang, dan masing-masing dari mereka segera menuju ruang ganti untuk bersiap pulang.

**Ruang ganti**

"Haaah….~ aku lapaaar…!" keluh cowok jakung bersurai violet, Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Aku ingin pulaaang dan tidur-ssu..! Tapi kenapa manager menyuruhku datang ke lokasi pemotretan-ssu….!" rengek si pirang yang juga bekerja sebagai seorang model, Kise Ryouta.

"Mana Tetsu?" tanya cowok berkulit tan yang diketahui bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Kurrokocchi langsung lari ke toilet setelah latihan selesai-ssu." jawab Kise yang masih setia memeluk tempat duduk yang ada di ruang ganti tersebut.

"Ryouta! Jangan tiduran disitu, dan mana Shintarou?!" tanya kapten tim basket Teiko Akashi Seijuuro.

"Hai'! Midorimacchi tadi katanya juga ke toilet." kata Kise yang langsung bangkit setelah mendapat teguran sang kapten, takut gunting kesayangan sang kapten melayang ke arahnya.

**Toilet**

"Huek..!"

Melihat cowok mungil di sebelahnya yang sedang muntah, cowok bersurai hijau, Midorima Shintarou, menghentikan aktivitas mencuci tangannya dan beralih kearahnya untuk memijit tengkuknya.

"Midorima-kun?"

"Diam dulu, lanjutkan muntahnya."

"…"

"Huek.. Huek!" setelah acara muntahnya dan melap mulutnya dengan air, cowok bersurai _sky-blue_menatap cowok disampingnya dengar wajah datarnya. Ya, cowok mungil tersebut bernama Kuroko Tetsuya. Mempunyai tubuh paling lemah di antara teman-temannya. Karena latihan yang cukup berat setiap harinya, toilet adalah tempat langganan yang selalu dikunjunginya usai latihan.

"Terima kasih Midorima-kun."

"Ke-kenapa kau berterima kasih?!" gugup Midorima sambil menaikan kaca matanya yang tidak melorot.

"Karena sudah membantuku." Ucap Kuroko datar.

"Bu-Bukannya aku mau membantu, hanya saja kau lama sekali muntahnya. Aku jadi risih lihatnya!"

"…"

"Kenapa?"

"Ano.. bisa lepaskan tangan Midorima-kun?"

Tanpa sadar dari tadi, tangan yang digunakan untuk memijit tengkuknya masih bertengger disana. Tapi, seolah terhipnotis mata _aquamarine_milik Kuroko, Midorima tak langsung melepaskan tangannya, malah memijit ringan pinggiran tengkuk Kuroko dari atas kebawah dan sebaliknya. Membuat yang dipijit sedikit merinding. Karena keringat Kuroko masih menempel dikulitnya, memudahkan Midorima untuk terus memijitnya. Dilihatnya bibir Kuroko yang tipis sedikit terbuka, Midorima memajukan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kuroko. Setelah itu melumatnya dengan lembut, membuat pemilik bibir tesebut diam membatu dan membelalakkan matanya. Ciuman itu berlangsung singkat. Setelah menjauhkan wajanya dan melepaskan tangannya pada pemuda mungil tersebut, cowok berpawakan tinggi itu langsung berjalan meninggalkannya. Saat berada di pintu toilet Midorima berhenti dan berkata "Kalau kau sudah selesai, segera ke ruang ganti, yang lainnya pasti sudah menunggu."

"…"

Badan Kuroko sedikit bergetar. Jari tangannya bergerak menyentuh bibirnya. _"Sesaat aku melihat seringai di sudut bibirnya"._

_._

_._

_._

**~Bersambung~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kissu**

**Disclaimer :** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Pairing : Kise x Kuroko**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

_Duk… duk.. duk.. dak!_

"HOI KUROKO! Jika kau mau _lay-up,_ jangan sampai gagal!" teriak salah satu anggota tim Kuroko.

Ya, suara yang kalian dengar saat ini adalah suara latihan tanding _five on five_ antar devisi 1. Yang coba dilakukan oleh seorang _spesialis operan_Kuroko Tetsuya adalah _lay-up_. Ok, selain mengoper sepertinya dia kesulitan dalam _shooting_. Selama melakukan shoot, belum sekali pun ada yang masuk. Sepertinya dia perlu belajar dari Midorima.

Priiiiiiiit….!

"Ok, istirahat dua menit. Setelah itu lari dua puluh putaran." perintah pelatih.

"HAI'!" jawab mereka serempak. Sepertinya pelatih sangat suka sekali menyiksa anak didiknya.

Para anggota GoM pun berjalan ke pinggir lapangan basket untuk mendudukkan pantat mereka sambil selonjoran. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan. Oh, tentu saja sebelum latihan tanding mereka sudah melakukan latihan neraka seperti biasanya.

"Kurokocchi… kau belum pingsan kan-ssu?" melihat cowok bersurai biru muda tiduran di sampingnya.

Aomine mendekat dan menempelkan minuman isotonik dingin ke pipi Kuroko, seketika itu matanya terbuka perlahan.

"Aomine-kun."

"Minumlah dulu Tetsu, istirahat kita cuma dua menit setelah itu masih harus lari dua puluh putaran."

"Iya Kurokocchi, Haaaaah~ aku ingin segera pulang dan tidur-ssu."

"Tapi sebelum itu kau dan Tetsuya masih harus membersihkan lapangan." kata Akashi datar.

"Cuma berdua Akashi-cchi?"

"Tidak, berempat bersama Hisashi dan Moriya." Lanjut Akashi.

Priiiit…!

"Istirahat selesai! Sekarang lakukan lari dua puluh putaran." perintah pelatih.

HAI'!

.

.

Kise, Kuroko dan dua orang lainya akhirnya selesai membersihkan lantai dan bersiap menaruh bola basket satu keranjang dan alat pel ke gudang sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi.

"Ano.. biar bola basketnya aku yang kembalikan."

"Kurokocchi apa kau mau latihan lagi-ssu?!"

"Sedikit, aku mau latihan men-shoot."

"Aku temani, kalian pulang saja duluan-ssu."

"Baiklah kita pulang duluan, jangan lupa kunci gudang dan gedung olahraga juga." kata Moriya.

"OK." Lanjut Kise.

**xxxxxx**

Setelah mencoba beberapa menembak tak ada satu pun bola yang dimasukkan oleh Kuroko. Sedangkan, daritadi setiap kali Kise men-shoot bolanya masuk terus.

"Ne.. Kurokocchi mau aku ajarin-ssu?" senyum Kise.

"Hari ini sampai di sini saja latihannya Kise-kun. Kita bereskan bolanya dan kita pulang." Kata Kuroko datar. Bukannya nggak mau diajarin Kise, hanya saja Kuroko adalah instruktur Kise. Sepertinya Kuroko sedikit gengsi.

"Heee~.. sudah selesai-ssu." manyun Kise.

"Ini sudah malam. Bukannya Kise-kun ingin cepat pulang dan tidur?" lanjut Kuroko sambil memunguti bola yang tercecer disekitar ring. Kise pun akhirnya membantu Kuroko mengambil bola dan memasukkan ke keranjang.

Setelah selesai mereka memunguti bola, Kuroko mendorong keranjang basket ke gudang, di ikuti Kise yang mengekor. Tapi.. duk.. Kuroko terantuk sesuatu kakinya saat masuk gudang dan dengan suksesnya meluncur mencium lantai dan mendorong keranjang basket sampai membentur dinding di depannya.

"Kurokocchi…! Kau tak apa-apa-ssu?!" Kise pun berlari menghampiri Kuroko.

"Uugh..!" sambil mengucek kedua matanya mencoba untuk berdiri. Sepertinya debu dalam gudang tersebut cukup tebal hingga masuk ke matanya saat dia terjatuh tadi.

"Kenapa Kurokocchi?"

"Sepertinya mataku kemasukan debu." Kuroko pun bangkit berdiri sambil kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lutut.

"Coba sini aku lihat-ssu." Kise mendekat kearah Kuroko dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ditarik wajah Kuroko untuk menengadah.

"CHUP!" Kise mengecup bibir Kuroko. Hening.

Tanpa berniat menarik bibirnya, dia mulai menjilat bibir Kuroko.

Masih menutup matanya yang terasa perih, Kuroko reflek mundur tapi terhalang rak yang ada di belakangnya. Kise menempelkan bibirnya lagi ke Kuroko yang sempat terlepas. Kuroko mencoba mendorong kedua pundak Kise, tapi kedua tangannya berhasil di tahan di samping kanan-kiri kepala Kuroko. Kise terus menekan bibir Kuroko sambil lidahnya mencoba untuk masuk, tapi Kuroko mangatupkan bibirnya sangat rapat. Masih belum mau menyerah akhirnya Kise menggigit bibir bawah Kuroko dan reflek membuka bibirnya karena merasa sakit dibagian bibir bawahnya. Tak menyia-nyiakan itu Kise langsung melesakkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kuroko dan menjelajah bagian dalam rongga mulut Kuroko, menelusuri isinya dan saling bertukar saliva. Lidahnya tak lupa mengajak lidah Kuroko untuk saling bertarung. Tapi yang ada lidah Kuroko mencoba untuk mengeluarkan lidah Kise yang seenak jidatnya masuk tanpa izin. Terus saling bergelut sampai akhirnya Kise melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua karena kebutuhan akan oksigen. Melihat Kuroko terengah-engah, seringai terpampang di wajah tampan Kise dan melap bibirnya dengan lidahnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Kuroko yang masih menutup matanya yang terasa perih.

Kise pun berjalan menjahui Kuroko sambil berkata "Kurokocchi.. mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu, ayo pulang-ssu.. Nanti kutinggal lho." Ucapnya tanpa merasa berdosa akibat ulah mesumnya.

"Ck." kesal Kuroko, kalau matanya gak kemasukan debu saat ini pasti Kise sudah kena _Ignite-pass_ miliknya. Masih mengucek matanya dia mencoba berjalan sambil meraba mencari pintu gudang dan menutupnya.

_Kenapa dengan Kise-kun apa dia kesambet setan saat di gudang?_Batin Kuroko polos.

**~Bersambung~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kissu**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Pairing : Murasakibara x Kuroko**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tidak seperti biasanya. Mereka, anggota GoM dan Kuroko akan bertemu di taman belakang untuk makan siang. Kenapa saya katakan tidak seperti biasanya, karena biasanya mereka makan siang di kantin sekolah saat istirahat. Saat latihan pagi, Kise merengek-rengek mengajak semuanya makan di taman belakang di bawah pohon sakura. Ya, sekarang adalah musim semi saatnya untuk menikmati bunga sakura.

"Sepertinya aku datang duluan." Kata Kuroko.

Kuroko segera duduk dan menyandarkan punggungnya, tepat di bawah pohon sakura. Dengan berbekal roti dan sekotak susu vanilla. Beberapa detik kemudian muncul sosok pemuda jakung bersurai ungu, Murasakibara. Berjalan sambil membawa satu kresek cemilan dan bento. Berjalan mendekati Kuroko dengan santainya sambil ngemil keripik kentangnya.

"Kuro-chin.. apa sudah lama di sini?"

"Aku baru saja datang, Murasakibara-kun."

Setelah meletakkan makanannya, dia mengambil tempat di samping Kuroko.

"Kuro-chin.. apa kau mau kripik kentang? Ini ada dua rasa baru lho, aku ingin tahu pendapatmu." Sambil menyodorkan bungkusan kripik kentangnya.

Kuroko mengambil satu untuk mencicipinya. Saat memasukkan potongan kripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya, ia mulai mengecapnya perlahan, seketika itu alisnya berkerut dan memandang Murasakibara.

"Gimana Kuro-chin, enak?"

"Ini agak pahit, Murasakibara-kun."

"Begitu ya, apa kau tidak suka?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak suka… mmmph..!"

Tanpa disadari Kuroko, dengan cepat Murasakibara membersihkan mulutnya sampai ke dalam-dalamnya dengan cara menciumnya. Lidahnya menyapu rongga mulut Kuroko, membersihkannya sampai tak terasa pahit lagi. "Gimana Kuro-chin, apa sudah tak pahit lagi?" Tanya Murasakibara saat melepas ciumannya.

Kuroko hanya bisa mengangguk sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Karena saat menciumnya tadi, lidah Murasakibara yang panjang masuk sampai menyentuh permukaan tenggorokannya, dan itu membuat Kuroko sedikit mual.

"Kau benar ini sedikit pahit Kuro-chin. Aku pikir rasa baru akan sedikit nendang. Nah, kita coba rasa baru yang satunya."

_Masih ada lagi? batin Kuroko._ Oh ayolah Kuroko, tadi dia kan bilang ada dua.

_Srak!_"Nih Kuro-chin, kamu coba lagi." selesai membuka bungkusan kripik yang kedua, dia menyodorkan ke depan Kuroko.

Mau tak mau Kuroko mencobanya juga. Saat mencobanya, _Uuughh.. ini rasanya tak lebih baik dari yang pertama, batin Kuroko._

"Gimana Kuro-chin, enak?"

Kalau aku katakan tidak enak nanti dia… "Yang ini enak Murasakibara-kun." Sambil memaksakan senyum dan mencoba menelan kripik yang ada di mulutnya.

Murasakibara dengan semangat juga ikut mencicipinya. Tapi, _ctik!_muncul tanda perempatan jalan di sudut jidatnya. _Kuro-chin bohong!, batinnya._

"Kuro-chin kalau menurutmu ini enak kamu makan yang banyak."

Dengan tidak elitnya, Murasakibara menyuapi kripik kentang yang tadi dikatakan Kuroko enak ke dalam mulut Kuroko. Menjejalkan kripik tersebut sambil mencengkram dagunya agar terbuka dan memasuk-masukkanya sampai mulut Kuroko penuh. Saat akan memuntahkanya, Murasakibara menahan mulut Kuroko dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. Tak ada pilihan lain selain menguyah dan menelannya. Saat Kuroko bisa menguyah sediki demi sedikit, akhirnya Murasakibara melepaskan tangannya. "Kuro-chin jangan membuang-buang makanan, dan jangan bohong, ini hukumanmu karena sudah membohongiku". kesal Murasakibara.

Sambil menggantikan tangan Murasakibara untuk menutup mulutnya agar tidak dimuntahkan isinya, Kuroko mencoba menelannya, tapi malah keselek sambil memukul-mukul dadanya. Dari arah depan, Kise yang melihat Kuroko memukul-mukul dadanya langsung lari nyamperin Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi.. kau kenapa, ini minum." Sambil menyerahkan botol mineral kepada Kuroko.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Kuroko langsung menyambar minuman yang diberikan Kise dan segera menbuka tutup botolnya. _Tunggu.. kenapa tak bisa dibuka, batin Kuroko._Kuroko makin mendelik karena butuh minum. Kise juga panik dan mencoba memutarnya, tapi juga sulit karena licin. Kise makin panik sambil teriak-teriak.

"Woi Kise, berisik! Ada apa?!" teriak Aomine.

"Gimana nih, Kuroko-cchi keselek tapi tutup botolnya tidak mau terbuka~…" rengek Kise.  
"Nani?! Sini biar aku yang buka!"

Saat Aomine berusaha membukanya, Akashi berlari mendekati Kuroko sambil mencekoki air mineral yang dibawanya. Seketika itu Kuroko tertolong.

"Apa kalian mau membunuh Tetsuya?" kata Akashi dingin kepada ketiga budaknya. Ehm… temannya Kise, Aomine, dan Murasakibara.

"Botolnya tak bisa dibuka-ssu.." kata Kise yang diikuti anggukan Aomine.

"Atsushi, kau yang dari tadi dengan Tetsuya kenapa malah diam saja."

"Aku lupa beli minum Aka-chin.."

"Lalu susu kotak rasa vanilla itu milik siapa?" Tanya Midorima yang baru datang setelah Akashi, melihat sekotak susu vanilla di samping Kuroko.

"Oh, ini milikku. Aku lupa kalau bawa minum."

_KUROKOCCHI/TETSU/TETSUYA/KUROKO, batin mereka berempat minus Murasakibara._Sepertinya Murasakibara tak mengamati barang bawaan Kuroko.

**~ Bersambung ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kissu**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Pairing : Ao****mine x ****Kuro****ko**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

Selesai latihan, seperti biasa Kuroko mampir ke Maji Burger untuk beli minuman vanilla shake kesukaannya. Selesai memesan, Kuroko tak berniat berlama-lama di restoran cepat saji itu, dan langsung pulang setelah mendapatkan minumannya. Hari ini dia capek sekali. Ingin rasanya cepat sampai di rumah dan tidur. Saat melewati toko buku, Kuroko melihat Aomine. Dia baru keluar dari toko buku tersebut. Entah dia barusan membeli buku atau hanya melihat-lihat saja.

"Aomine-kun."

"Hn..?" alisnya berkerut, sepertinya dia dengar sesuatu.

"Aomine-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sebuah suara terdengar lagi. Saat melihat ke kanan dan kiri dia tak mendapati seseorang. Dia mulai merinding.

"Aku di sini Aomine-kun."

"HUUWAAAAAAAA…! HOI TETSU jangan tiba-tiba muncul di depan orang begitu, kupikir hantu!" teriak Aomine saat melihat Kuroko di depannya.

"Tumben Aomine-kun mampir ke toko buku."

"Oh, aku mampir beli majalah Mai-chan dan beli novel." Sambil berjalan meninggalkan toko buku tersebut.

"Tumben." Lanjut Kuroko sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan Aomine."

"Hn? aku biasanya juga beli majalah Mai-chan."

"Bukan, tapi novel." Lanjut Kuroko.

"Oh, ini?" sambil mengambil novel dari kantong plastik.

"Hn, setahuku Aomine-kun tidak suka baca novel." Kata Kuroko sambil menyeruput vanilla shake-nya.

"Aku tidak suka memang, tapi novel ini sepertinya menarik."

"Benarkah?" balas Kuroko sedikit tertarik.

"Hum.. ini rekomendasi dari penjaga toko. Karena aku sering mampir ke situ, dia merekomendasikan novel ini, katanya sih bagus."

"Memangnya itu novel apa Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko penasaran. Ya gimana gak penasaran kalau sampai cowok dim tersebut repot-repot beli novel segala.

"Novel dewasa."

"Sruuup… sruuup…!" respon Kuroko sambil memandang Aomine datar.

"Kenapa Tetsu, kau tertarik? Aku akan meminjamkannya padamu kalau aku sudah selesai baca."

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sambil mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan.

"Heei Tetsu, kau tak usah malu. Kita ini kan sudah dewasa."

"Kita masih remaja dan di bawah umur, Aomine-kun."

"Kau aja kali Tetsu." Ejek Aomine.

_Ctik!_muncul tanda perempatan siku-siku di dahi kanan Kuroko.

"Kalau tidak mau dianggap anak kecil, kau coba sesuatu yang berbeda. Yaaah… sekali-kali baca novel dewasa kek. Jangan hanya baca novel remaja doang."

"Sruuup… sruup..!" sambil menyruput vanilla shake-nya Kuroko mulai mempertimbangkan perkataan Aomine yang mulai meracuni pikirannya.

Diliriknya pemuda baby blue yang ada di samping kirinya. Sebuah seringai muncul.

"Gimana Tetsu, kau mau pinjam?"

"Sruuup…!"

"Oi Tetsu, aku lihat kau selalu minum minuman yang sama. Emangnya gak bosen apa?"

"Hm, ini? Vanilla shake yang dijual di Maji Burger ini enak, makanya aku suka.

"Oh.., Liat kau dari tadi minum aku jadi haus." Sambil mengambil vanilla shake yang ada di tangan Kuroko.

"Sruuuuuuuupp…! OI TETSU! Ini sudah habis, kenapa kau berikan padaku!" Teriak Aomine kesal sambil membanting gelas plastik yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku baru mau mengatakannya, tapi Aomine-kun langsung meminumnya dan jangan buang sampah sembarangan." Sahut Tetsu datar.

"Cih." Decih Aomine kesal.

Saat Kuroko menunduk untuk mengambil gelas plastik yang dibanting Aomine, lengannya dipegang oleh seseorang. Saat mendongak keatas, ia melihat Aomine tepat di wajahnya, ternyata itu tangan Aomine. Bingung, Kuroko diam saja sambil melihat reaksi Aomine. Dengan sekali tarikan lengan yang dipegang Aomine, badan Kuroko ikut tertarik mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

Dari sebrang jalan tempat Aomine dan Kuroko, terlihat sepasang mata berbeda warna melihatnya dan seringai terpasang di wajahnya.

.

.

**~Bersambung~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Saat Kuroko menunduk untuk mengambil gelas plastik yang dibanting Aomine, lengannya dipegang oleh seseorang. Saat mendongak ke atas, ia melihat Aomine tepat di wajahnya, ternyata itu tangan Aomine. Bingung, Kuroko diam saja sambil melihat reaksi Aomine. Dengan sekali tarikan lengan yang dipegang Aomine, badan Kuroko ikut tertarik mendekat dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua._

_Dari sebrang jalan dari tempat Aomine dan Kuroko, terlihat sepasang mata berbeda warna melihatnya dan s__e__ringai terpasang di wajahnya._

_._

_._

_._

**Kissu**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story By : YuuRein**

**Pairing : AoKuro, slight AkaKuro**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

.

.

"Hmmmp… nnh.. A-Ao…mmmp..!" desah dan gumam Kuroko saat akan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Saat akan protes, mulut Kuroko malah di sumbat oleh lidah Aomine yang ingin mencicipi lebih jauh. Merasakan rasa vanilla yang tertinggal dan mengeksplor lebih jauh rongga mulut milik bayangannya. Mengajak lidah Kuroko untuk bermain, menciumnya semakin dalam dan menyesap lidahnya gemas, membuat cowok beriris aquamarine membelalakkan matanya. Mencoba berontak, tapi semakin erat tangan kiri Aomine memeluk pinggangnya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menekan tengkuk cowok baby blue tersebut. Melumatnya dengan rakus dan memainkan lidahnya untuk menggelitik rongga hangat milik Kuroko. Karena kesal, Kuroko mencoba mengayunkan kakinya untuk menendang kaki cowok yang ada di depannya. Tapi, kalah cepat dengan Aomine yang malah menginjak kedua kaki Kuroko. Kuroko meringis dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, Kuroko memukul-mukul dada Aomine sambil mendorongnya menjauh. Aomine dengan terpaksa melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan melangkah mundur. Dilihatnya Kuroko yang wajahnya terengah-engah memerah karena kekurangan oksigen. Muncul seringai di mulutnya sambil mengusap bekas saliva yang keluar di sudut bibirnya dengan ibu jari.

"Manis." Kata Aomine ambigu sambil meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya yang sempat tertunda.

Kuroko melihat Aomine berjalan menjauh, sambil mengusap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menunduk untuk mengambil gelas plastik yang di banting Aomine tadi. Es batu yang sedikit tercecer di sekitar gelas tersebut, di masukkan kembali ke dalam gelas olehnya. Berjalan sedikit cepat karena Aomine meninggalkannya. Saat tepat di belakang Aomine, Kuroko menarik baju bagian belakangnya ke bawah dan melonggarkan kerah belakang sambil menumpahkan es batu yang ia kumpulkan dalam gelas plastik tersebut.

"UWOOO….! Tetsu apa yang kau.." belum selesai ngomong, sebelah kaki Aomine diinjak Kuroko dan tidak lupa menghadiahi _ingnite pass_tepat di bagian perutnya.

"Uuughh..! Tet…suu.." sambil memegang perutnya dan tangan yang satunya mencoba minta pertolongan sang bayangan.

Dengan santai Kuroko meninggalkan makhluk gelap itu tanpa memperdulikan rintihan Aomine saking kesalnya.

"Kau harus membuang sampah pada tempatnya Aomine-kun." Kata Kuroko datar sambil membuang sampah gelas plastik yang dipegangnya ke tempat sampah. Entah Aomine dengar perkataan Kuroko atau tidak.

Lalu di seberang jalan tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang tersenyum semakin lebar… tidak lebih tepat seringai, pemilik iris berbeda warna, merah dan emas berucap "Bagus Tetsuya… Daiki pantas mendapatkanya, karena dia telah berani mengambil ciumanmu."

**~ooo0ooo~**

**Rumah Kuroko**

"Byuur..!"

Kuroko menceburkan badanya ke dalam bak mandi untuk berendam. Merileks-kan tubuhnya untuk melepaskan letih dan pegal-pegal. _Berendam air panas benar-benar nyaman, batin Kuroko._Saat berendam dia merasakan sedikit perih di bagian jari kakinya. Di lihatnya tampak luka lecet menghiasi beberapa jari kakinya. Sejenak berpikir, kenapa bisa sampai terdapat luka lecet, padahal sebelum berangkat sekolah atau pun saat kegiatan di sekolah tadi ia tak merasakan sakit di kakinya. _Ini pasti karena Aomine-kun menginjak kakiku, batinnya._ Seketika itu, ia juga teringat akan ciuman Aomine tadi. Ciuman yang memaksa, kasar dan… lembut. Sambil memegang bibirnya dan mengelusnya, rasa ciuman tadi seolah masih terasa di bibirnya dan muncul sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipinya. "Dasar hentai!" setelah mengatakan itu Kuroko menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya, ia benar-benar malu.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari masuk menerobos jendela milik Kuroko dan sedikit mengenai matanya. Ia pun terbangun dari tidurnya. Hari ini tidurnya nyenyak sekali, tak ada mimpi yang menemaninya tidur. Segera Kuroko bergegas untuk bersiap ke sekolah karena tidak mau telat latihan pagi, bisa-bisa ia akan kena hukuman dari kaptennya yang terkenal kejam dan sadis.

**~ooo0ooo~**

Hari ini Aomine benar-benar di cuekin Kuroko. Saat latihan pun Kuroko malah mengoper bolanya pada Kise. Kise yang di operin terus selama latih tanding, sangat senang karena jarang sekali dia dapat operan dari Kuroko, karena cowok mungil itu selalu mengoper pada Aomine partnernya. Sampai sekarang pun Kise masih cengar-cengir sendiri sampai membuat seluruh anggota GoM kecuali Akashi risih, terutama Aomine. Ya, sekarang mereka duduk bersama di kantin untuk menikmati makan siangnya setelah lelah mencari Kuroko.

**_Flash back _**

"Hari ini latihan sampai di sini dulu. Bubar!" perintah pelatih.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu!" teriak semuanya.

"Tetsu-kun ini minumnya… are, dimana Tetsu-kun? Tanya Momoi sang manager.

Semuanya akhirnya sadar cowok mungil itu sudah tak bersama mereka lagi. Mencoba mencari cowok yang minim keberadaanya dengan mata mereka. Kali aja tiba-tiba nongol dengan suara datar seperti biasanya. Tapi, tetap nihil.

"Sepertinya sudah kembali ke ruang ganti, atau ke toilet?" kata Murasakibara sambil membuka cemilannya.

"Aomine-cchi mau kemana?" Tanya Kise yang melihat Aomine mulai beranjak pergi.

"Aku ke ruang ganti duluan." Sahut Aomine.

"Midorimacchi kau mau ke ruang ganti juga?" Tanya Kise lagi, melihat Midorima juga ikut berdiri.

"Aku ke toilet."

"Hmm.. apa kau juga mau mencari Kuro-chin, Mido-chin?

"Siapa yang mau mencarinya, aku memang mau ke toilet-nanodayo."

Meski tak ada yang mengaku, mereka diam-diam mencari Kuroko. Tapi, terhenti karena bel tanda pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Mereka pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Aomine langsung melesat ke kelas Kuroko, tapi orang yang di cari tak ada di sana. Mencari ke kelas Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Akashi juga tak ketemu. Karena penasaran ada apa dengan Kuroko yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah latihan tadi, akhirnya mereka memutuskan berpencar untuk mencarinya.

**_Flash back end_**

"Ck! Kise.. berhenti cengar-cengir!" kesal Aomine

"Mou.. Aominecchi kenapa kau marah-marah teruus-ssu, lagi datang bulan kah?"

"Kau pikir aku cewek apa!"

"Heee… kenapa~, di cuekin Kurokocchi~?" goda Kise

"Ck!" tak peduli omongan Kise, Aomine melanjutkan makannya.

"Kalian bertengkar-nodayo?"

"Hee.. Mine-chin bertengkar ma Kuro-chin, kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bertengkar."

"Mungkin Kurokochhi sudah bosan jadi bayangan Aominecchi, jadi dia memilihku-ssu."

"Berisik kau Kise! Kalau kau tak mau makan, makananmu biar aku yang makan." Sambil mencomot tempura di kotak bekal milik Kise.

"Aaaaa! Kembalikan Aominecchi~!" rengek Kise, tapi telat karena tempura hasil colongan masuk sempurna di mulut Aomine.

"Dimana Aka-chin?"

"Aku tak tahu-ssu, mungkin... main shogi?"

"Kenapa kau balik bertanya nanodayo?"

"Karena aku tidak tahu-ssu~." Cengir Kise.

Ingin sekali rasanya Midorima melempar Kise dengan batu(?) yang menjadi lucky itemnya hari ini, tepat di wajah Kise agar berhenti cengar-cengir seperti orang gila.

.

.

**Ruang Kesehatan**

"Kenapa sampai lecet begini?" Tanya dokter jaga yang ada di ruang kesehatan tersebut.

"Sepatu saya kekecilan, jadi mungkin terkena gesekan sepatu." akunya bohong.

"Lain kali jangan di paksakan." Lanjut dokter tersebut sambil mengompres kaki Kuroko yang ia letakkan pada kursi dengan air dingin.

Karena lecet yang dibiarkan, saat latihan tadi lukanya bertambah lebar membuatnya semakin perih dan panas. Akhirnya Kuroko langsung pergi ke ruang kesehatan setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, bermaksud untuk meminta plester.

_Sraak..!_

Seseorang membuka pintu ruang kesehatan. Mereka berdua pun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu.

"Akashi-kun?" sapa Kuroko heran.

"Ara… apa kau perlu sesuatu?"

"Tidak sensei, saya kesini untuk memberi tahu anda untuk ke kantor guru sekarang, katanya ada rapat."

"Oh, terima kasih. Akashi-kun."

"Sama-sama sensei."

"Kuroko-kun, tak apa kan aku tinggal dulu. Kau bisa sendiri?"

"Hai'."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu."

"Hai', arigatou gozaimasu sensei." Senyum Kuroko.

Setelah dokter itu pergi, Akashi menutup pintu dan berjalan kearah Kuroko. Kuroko menurunkan kakinya mencoba menyembunyikan kakinya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya, kau terluka?"

"Tidak Akashi-kun."

Akashi mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tempat Kuroko meletakkan kakinya, dia meletakkan kantong plastik yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke meja sebelahnya. Setelah itu mengangkat kaki kiri Kuroko dan menumpunya pada paha sebelah kanan. Di lihatnya kaki tersebut, Akashi mengambil lap kain di baskom yang ada di meja yang digunakan dokter tadi dan memerasnya. Di letakkan kain tersebut di atas kaki Kuroko sambil memijatnya sedikit.

"Akashi-kun."

"Diamlah sebentar Tetsuya."

Setelah itu Akashi mengambil lap kering untuk melap kaki Kuroko yang basah dengan hati-hati. Selesai, dia mengambil plester dan menutup luka lecet pada jari kaki Kuroko. Kaki kiri sudah beres, Akashi meletakkan kakinya ke lantai dan mengangkat kaki kanannya dan melakukan seperti yang dia lakukan pada kaki kiri Kuroko. Sambil memasang plester Akashi bertanya pada Kuroko.

"Kenapa kakimu bisa lecet Tetsuya?"

"Mmm… karena tergesek sepatu."

"Apa sepatumu kekecilan?"

"Mungkin."

Alis sebelah kanan Akashi sedikit terangkat. Dilihatnya Kuroko, dia menoleh kesamping. Akashi tahu Kuroko berbohong, tapi tak menanyakan lebih lanjut. Karena Akashi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ya, Akashi kemarin saat pulang, tak sengaja melihat mereka, Kuroko dan Aomine di seberang jalan dan melihat semuanya tampa sempat menyapa.

"Sudah selesai." Menaruh kaki Kuroko ke bawah dengan pelan.

Akashi mengambil kantong plastik yang ada di sebelahnya dan memberikannya kepada Kuroko. Dilihatnya kantong plastik tersebut. Terdapat dua sandwitch, dua roti rasa yakisoba dan rasa kare tak lupa sekotak susu vanilla, seketika itu Kuroko menatap kaptennya.

"Makanlah, kau belum makan kan?" kata Akashi lembut.

Bingung Kuroko melihat kaptennya yang… eerrr, jadi perhatian(?).

"Akashi-kun tidak makan?"

"Aku sudah kenyang Tetsuya."

"Tapi ini kebanyakan."

"Tak apa Tetsuya, biar cepat sembuh."

"Kalau begitu aku juga sudah kenyang."

"Tetsuya." Perintah Akashi.

"Aku tahu Akashi-kun belum makan, aku akan makan kalau Akashi-kun juga."

Sang kapten membuang napasnya sedikit kencang, dia tahu Kuroko orangnya keras kepala dan akhirnya Akashi mengiyakan ajakan Kuroko. Jika tak mau menurutinya dia tak akan memakannya.

"Baiklah, Kutemani."

_Bzzztt… bzzztt…_

Suara hp Akashi. Dia mengambil hp-nya yang ada di saku celana dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Dan ternyata email dari Midorima.

**From : Sintarou**

**To : Akashi**

**Subjek : Kau dimana?**

_**Semua mencarimu.**_

_**Apa kau menemukan Kuroko?**_

_**Atau kau sedang bersamanya?**_

Akashi menyeringai dan menutup kembali hp-nya tanpa berniat membalas email Midorima.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

"Tak ada apa-apa Tetsuya. Cepat habiskan sebelum bel istirahat selesai."

"Um.." sahut Kuroko sambil mengunyah roti yang ada di mulutnya.

Mereka pun akhirnya makan siang berdua di ruang kesehatan tanpa anggota GoM satu pun yang tahu.

**~ooo0ooo~**

Bel tanda pulang sekolah akhirnya berbunyi. Hari ini tak ada latihan sore, maka Kuroko langsung pulang. Biasanya Kuroko dan anggota GoM pulang bersama, tapi kali ini Kuroko ingin pulang sendirian jadi dia bergegas pulang agar tidak berpapasan dengan mereka. Tak tahu kenapa, hari ini Kuroko ingin sendiri. Saat melihat Maji Burger, seperti biasa dia berniat membeli vanilla shake kesukaannya. Tapi saat menuju kesana, dia bertemu dengan Aomine. Kuroko reflek berhenti, sambil melihat Aomine yang berjalan menghampirinya. Dan saat berdiri tepat di hadapannya, Aomine menyodorkan segelas vanilla shake ukuran jumbo. Kuroko diam saat melihat vanilla shake di depannya dan setelahnya melihat Aomine, bingung.

"Buatmu." Kata Aomine.

Kuroko makin bingung sambil menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Yang kemarin, aku minta maaf." Lanjut Aomine.

"Apa ini sogokan?" balas Kuroko datar.

"Bu-bu-bukan! Aku hanya ingin mentraktirmu. Apa kau tak mau? Kalau tak mau, aku akan membuangnya."

"Jangan! Aku mau." Sambil mengambil vanilla shake yang ada di tangan Aomine dan langsung meminumnya. "Terima kasih." Lanjut Kuroko.  
_Ma-manisnya, ingin rasanya aku menyerangnya sekarang juga, batin Aomine tak kapok._

"Ayo pulang." Senyum Kuroko.

"Aaa..!" cengir Aomine. Sepertinya Kuroko sudah memaafkannya.

.

.

.

Setelah terjadi insiden menghilangnya Kuroko kemarin, hari ini seperti hari-hari biasanya. Selesai latihan, mereka berkumpul di pinggir lapangan untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sambil menengguk minuman isotonik dingin masing-masing. Tetapi kali ini terdengar rengekan Kise, karena latih tanding hari ini Kuroko kembali mengoper bola ke Aomine. Karena tak terima, Kise memeluk Kurokocchinya sambil menangis buaya.

"Kise-kun bisa tolong lepaskan, keringatmu menempel."

"Hiddoi-ssu~…!"

"Kalian cepat kembali ke ruang ganti dan pulang sebelum malam." Perintah sang kapten.

Dan mereka mulai beranjak mengikuti titah sang kapten.

**Ruang ganti**

"Haaa… hari ini panas sekali rasanya!" kata Aomine sambil melap keringatnya dengan handuk yang di sampirkan di lehernya.

"Hari ini semua kamar mandi di pakai, jadi harus antri-nanodayo."

"Tidak semua Midorima-kun, ada satu di pojokan yang kosong."

Di ruang ganti basket SMP Teiko terdapat sepuluh bilik kamar mandi bilas. Yang ada lima di samping kanan-kiri saling berhadapan. Ada lorong panjang di tengahnya untuk tempat akses menuju masing-masing bilik.

"Aku tak mau, itu sempit untukku-nanodayo."

Setiap bilik panjang lebarnya 2x2m, hanya bilik paling pojok ukuranya cuman 2x1,5m sedikit sempit untuk mereka yang berbadan besar.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang pakai." Lanjut Kuroko sambil menuju bilik kamar mandi yang kosong.

"Tunggu Tetsu, aku ikut."

"Kenapa kau ikut Kuroko mandi-nanodayo!"

"Hah.. kenapa emang, kita kan sama-sama lelaki."

"Heee~… aku juga ikut-ssu."

"Aku juga mau mandi bareng Kuro-chin.."

"Ngapain kau juga ikut Kise, Murasakibara! tempatnya gak muat jadinya!"

"Mou… aku juga ingin mandi sama Kurokocchi~…!"

"Nee… aku juga.." rengek Murasakibara ikutan.

"Kalau begitu aku nanti saja."

"Heh kenapa Tetsu?"

"Kalau berempat mana muat. Bagaimana bisa mandi."

"Hah! Kan cuma berdua, tak usah ajak Kise dan Murasakibara!"

"Hiddoi-ssu~!"

"Mine-chin jahaat…"

"Kalau begitu Daiki, Ryouta, Atsushi kalian saja yang mandi bersama duluan." Kata Akashi jengah melihat mereka berisik.

"OGAH/TIDAK MAU-SSU!" teriak Aomine dan Kise bersamaan diikuti gelengan Murasakibara.

"Ck! kalian ini berisik-nanodayo!"

"Kalau kalian tidak mau, aku yang pakai." Kata Akashi mulai bangkit dari tempat duduk yang ada di ruang loker.

"Aku ikut, Akashi-kun."

Semua menoleh ke arah Kuroko minus Akashi.

"Terserah kau Tetsuya." Balas Akashi tanpa menoleh diselingi seringai iblis tanpa ada yang tau.

"Kuro-chin, nande?" Tanya Murasakibara heran.

"Kalau dengan Akashi tempatnya jadi tidak terlalu sempit makanya.."

"Apa maksudmu Tetsuya." Potong Akashi.

"Ah tidak Akashi-kun, aku hanya ingin segera pulang." Sambil mengikuti Akashi yang sudah akan masuk bilik kamar mandi tersebut.

Semua memandang Kuroko yang berlari kecil mengikuti Akashi dengan mulut mangap dan muka cengo.

Hening.

**Bilik Kamar Mandi**

Akashi menyampirkan handuknya di gantungan yang ada di balik pintu dan menutup pintunya setelah Kuroko masuk. Tempatnya pun di batasi sekat yang atapnya terbuka dan pintu yang tidak menempel lantai dan shower di dalamnya. Kemudian Akashi melepaskan bajunya dan menatap Kuroko.

"Ada apa Tetsuya, kenapa diam saja, apa kau hanya akan melihatku mandi?"

"Ti-tidak, hanya saja baru kali ini aku mandi bersama orang lain." Lanjut Kuroko sambil memunggungi Akasi.

Seringai muncul di wajah tampan Akashi.

**-Skip-**

Para anggota GoM sadar dari kecengoannya, Kise pun mulai mendekati bilik yang di tempati Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Hoi Kise kau mau kemana?" Tanya Aomine sambil menarik baju bagian belakang Kise.

"Sssstt… diam Aominecchi, aku ingin dengar apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam berdua." Bisik Kise.

"Apa maksudmu Kise, mereka cuma mandi-nodayo."

"Mou… Midorimacchi, memang kau tak penasaran? Oi Aominecchi, tunggu." Bisik Kise, melihat Aomine yang sudah mendahuluinya. Sepertinya otak mesum Aomine kumat lagi.

Karena penasaran Midorima akhirnya mengikuti Kise di belakangnya. Saat mereka sampai dengan mengendap-endap, di tempelnya kuping merek satu persatu di pintu tempat tujuan mereka. Dengan posisi Aomine di bawah sambil berjongkok, Kise di atas Aomine sambil menjadikan kepala makhluk item itu pijakan tangannya yang disertai protes sang empunya. Midorima di depan Kise yang saling berhadapan.

"Oi sedang apa kalian?" Tanya salah satu anggota string 1 yang lain saat keluar dari kamar mandi di depannya.

Kise segera membekap mulut itu orang dan menariknya sedikit menjauh dari TKP. Dan mulai meceritakan niat mesumnya untuk menguping sang kapten dan Kurokochhinya. Mereka berdua pun hanyut akan obrolan mesum mereka seperti ibu-ibu yang sedang bergosip sambil cekikikan.

Di sisi lain, tak sengaja Murasakibara yang baru ikut bergabung menginjak tangan salah satu orang yang berada di balik bilik kamar mandi lain karena menjatuhkan sabun batangannya. Dia menjatuhkan sabunnya keluar kamar mandi lewat bawah pintu. Karena malas keluar untuk mencari sabunnya, akhirnya dia mengintip dari bawah dan menjulurkan tangannya lewat bawah pintu untuk mengambil sabun yang tidak jauh di tengah lorong. Dan sialnya, tangannya terinjak Murasakibara. Teriakkan tersebut membuat Akashi dan Kuroko mencari sumber suara dengan menegadah ke atas, dan sialnya kepala Murasakibara yang terlihat jelas sedang melihat kearah Akashi dan Kuroko. Aurah gelap menyelimuti Akashi.

"Tetsuya kamu di dalam saja lanjutkan mandi."

"Kau mau kemana Akashi-kun?"

"Aku akan membereskan serangga penggaggu."

Akashi segera naik ke atas sudut pintu. Di lihatnya dari atas Midorima dan Aomine yang sedang nguping di pintu bilik kamar mandinya dan Kuroko, makin gelap aurahnya. Melihat itu, sontak Midorima dan Aomine lari.

Aomine menabrak Murasakibara yang ada di depannya. Saat akan jatuh, Murasakibara meraih pintu yang ada di sebelahnya tapi malah jebol dan menindih orang yang mandi di dalamnya. Sedangkan Midorima menabrak cowok yang sedang bergosip dengan Kise, cowok itu jatuh dengan posisi menindih Kise dan mendobrak pintu yang di belakangnya secara tak sengaja. Aomine yang sempat terjatuh gara-gara menabrak Murasakibara segera berdiri untuk menghindari kejaran sang kapten. Tapi naas dia terpeleset sabun yang sempat terabaikan tadi. Dan saat akan jatuh dia melihat Midorima yang ada di depannya bermaksud mencari pegangan tapi malah melorotkan celana Midorima.

Midorima pun terpeleset akibat tarikan maut Aomine. Dengan segenap tenaga, di tarik celananya agar tidak terlepas, tapi Aomine semakin kencang menariknya karena berhasil tertangkap sang kapten.

Kise menjerit sepeti wanita yang akan di perkosa melihat teman sepergosipan menindihnya. Cowok tersebut kaget dan segera bangkit dari tubuh Kise, tapi sial, dia malah tertimpa tubuh sang kapten yang terkena tendangan Aomine, saat sang kapten berhasil memukul wajahnya. Sesaat, cowok tersebut jatuh lagi menimpa Kise, dan kali ini tak sengaja mencium bibir Kise. Sang kapten pun sudah berdiri lagi dan kembali menghajar orang yang ada di luar.

Kise spontan membelalakkan matanya saat bibir tersebut di rebut oleh cowok lain selain Kuroko(?), tapi sial, saat matanya terbuka lebar dia malah melihat sesuatu. Kise jatuh tepat di antara kedua kaki yang terbuka lebar. Dia melihat yang seharusnya menjadi milik pribadi orang yang sedang mandi di balik pintu tempat Kise bergosip. Kise makin syok dan menjambak cowok yang menciumnya karena tak kunjung ia lepaskan karena keenakan(?).

"Kurokocchi…! Aku ternodaaaa…!" triak Kise stres.

_Brak!_

_Bruk!_

_Duak!_

Keadaan di luar makin kacau, Kuroko yang masih di dalam kamar mandi tak tahu apa-apa. Dia melanjutkan mandi seperti perintah kaptennya.

"Sepertinya di luar seru sekali." Seru Kuroko saat mendengar teriakan Kise.

Pertarungan semakin sengit dan berbagai kekacauan makin tak terkendali. Pintu rusak, lantai becek, shower patah(?), air menyemprot ke segala arah. Ruang loker pun terkena imbasnya.

**~ooo0ooo~**

"Ah benar juga, aku lupa memberi tahu Akashi untuk mempersiapkan pertandingan persahabatan dengan beberapa sekolah minggu depan."

Saat akan membuka pintu ruang ganti, pelatih melihat air merembes keluar dari balik pintu. Dengan segera dia membuka ruang ganti tim basket SMP Teiko. Mata pelatih terbelalak saking kagetnya, melihat ruang ganti tersebut seperti kapal pecah.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN!" teriak pelatih.

Seketika itu, semua berhenti dari aktivitas menyiksa dan di siksa. Saat melihat ke arah pintu, mereka pucat dan diam. Seketika ruang tersebut hening, hanya terdengar suara kran bocor.

Hanya Akashi yang berani bergerak dan berjalan kearah pelatih.

"Pelatih, maaf karena kami semua membuat kekacauan. Untuk kekacauan ini, saya yang akan bertanggung jawab." Tegas Akashi.

"…"

"Kami akan membereskan kekacauan ini." Lanjut Akashi.

"Aku tak mau tahu, besok harus kembali seperti semula!" perintah pelatih.

"Baik."

Setelah menyuruh membereskan kekacauan yang di buat anak didiknya, pelatih pergi. Dan saat pintu tertutup, hawa membunuh menguar dari tubuh Akashi.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan membiarkan satu pun dari kalian yang pulang sebelum membereskan kekacauan ini."

"HAAH!" teriak semuanya protes.

Kuroko yang baru bergabung terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?"

Semuanya kaget saat Kuroko tiba-tiba ada di antara mereka dengan seragam sekolahnya yang sudah rapi. Saking kagetnya, sampai mereka pikir hantu.

"Tetsuya, kau sudah selesai mandi?"

"Hai'."  
"Kalau begitu, kau boleh pulang."

"Tunggu Akashi, kenapa cuma Kuroko yang boleh pulang-nanodayo?" protes Midorima.

"Tetsuya tak ikut kekacauan ini."

"Jika ada yang protes lagi, aku tak segan-segan menancapkan guntingku ke kepala kalian." Lanjut Akashi dingin sambil membawa gunting di kedua tangannya tak tahu dari mana dia dapatkan.

Beberapa dari mereka termasuk Aomine, menutup mulut mereka kembali sebelum protes mereka mengantarkan nyawanya ke alam baka.

"Apa tidak apa-apa Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko kembali.

"Jangan membuat aku merubah keputusanku Tetsuya." Kata Akashi datar.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu."

Lebih baik tak berurusan dengan sang kapten, perintahnya adalah mutlak. Kuroko pun menuruti perintah Akashi untuk pulang. Saat pintu tertutup kembali…

"Aku akan mengawasi pekerjaan kalian di sini. Bereskan semuanya atau kalian tak akan aku perbolehkan pulang, meski sampai besok pagi." Lanjut Akashi dingin.

Semuanya segera bergotong-royong, bahu-membahu untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang mereka buat. Seringai iblis terlihat di wajah Akashi.

**~Bersambung~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kissu**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story by YuuRein**

**Pair : AkaKuro**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

.

.

Hari – hari musim ujian dimulai. Semua aktivitas untuk sementara di liburkan. Tidak terkecuali dengan klub basket SMP Teiko. Semua sibuk untuk belajar menghadapi UAS yang akan datang minggu depan. Semua sibuk pergi ke perpustakaan, tak terkecuali dengan cowok mungil dengan surai baby bluenya. Kuroko Tetsuya, cowok minim ekspresi dan aurah keberadaannya ikut berpatisipasi menyibukkan diri dengan belajar. Dan tujuannya sama, yaitu perpustakaan. Saat sampai di sana, perpustakaan yang selalu sepi, kini jadi penuh siswa-siswi untuk belajar. Akhirnya ia urungkan, dan berbalik meninggalkan perpustakaan yang sudah jadi tempat favoritnya. Inginnya balik ke kelas, tapi suasananya juga hampir sama dengan perpustakaan. Kuroko hanya ingin cari ketenangan, agar bisa belajar untuk persiapan UAS minggu depan. Saat melewati kantin, ia melihat teman-temannya dengan surai warna-warni sedang makan siang bersama. Sepertinya, Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara tenang-tenang saja. Mereka terlihat biasa saja, seperti hari-hari biasa. Menikmati makan siangnya dengan santai tanpa harus repot-repot belajar. Mungkin hanya Kuroko yang terlalu berlebihan, hingga ia mempersiapkan dirinya jauh sebelum UAS datang. Tapi, saat itu ia menepis pikirannya sendiri saat melihat Midorima yang ikut makan siang bersama mereka. Midorima terlihat membaca buku sambil makan siang.

Kuroko melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia sengaja tidak ikut bergabung dengan teman setimnya agar ia bisa fokus belajar. Saat melihat teman setimnya tadi, ia tak melihat kaptennya. Kuroko tau, kaptennya itu memang kurang suka tempat yang ramai. Sepertinya, ia akan mencari kaptenya. Alasan Kuroko mencari kaptennya adalah pertama, bisa dipastikan tempat berdiam kaptennya sekarang sepi. Dan yang kedua adalah, kaptenya itu sangat pintar atau bisa disebut jenius. Tidak hanya jenius dalam basket, tapi dia juga jenius dalam pelajaran. Ia bermaksud untuk minta di ajari oleh kaptennya tentang pelajaran yang tidak ia bisa. Saat sampai di kelas sang kapten, Kuroko tak menemukan orang yang dicari. Saat mau menayakan ke teman sekelasnya, temannya malah berteriak. Mereka pikir, orang yang di temuinya tadi hantu. Karena teriakkan tadi, kelas jadi gaduh. Merasa tak sengaja mengganggu kegiatan belajar mereka, Kuroko menggunakan _misdirection-_nya untuk pergi dari kelas kaptennya.

Saat Kuroko melanjutkan perjalannanya untuk mencari Akashi, ia mendapat pesan di hp-nya. Saat membukanya, ternyata dari kaptennya.

**_Akahi Seijuurou_**

_Aku ada di lantai atap sekolah, Tetsuya._

_Naiklah!_

Kuroko terkejut, bagaimana kaptenya tau kalau ia mencarinya. Kuroko pun melaksanakan perintah kaptennya. Karena perintahnya absolute. Saat sampainya di sana, ia tak melihat kaptennya. Kuroko melihat segalah arah tapi tetap tak menemukan Akashi. Saat berjalan ke pembatas pagar, ada yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Tetsuya."

Kuroko menoleh ke sumber suara yang ternyata Akashi.

"Aku sudah menunggumu, kemarilah."

"Eh?"

"Bukannya kau minta kuajari pelajaran yang tidak kau mengerti."

"Kenapa Akashi-kun tau kalau aku minta diajari tentang pelajaran yang tak kumengerti?"

"Aku tau Tetsuya. Apalagi itu menyangkut tentangmu."

Kuroko diam, ia bingung dengan perkataan Akashi.

"Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri di situ, kita tak punya banyak waktu. Sebentar lagi istirahat makan siang akan selesai."

"Hai'."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mmmpph… nnngghh… hah… hah…!" Akashi melepaskan ciumanya dari bibir mungil Kuroko.

"Sudah kubilang kan Tetsuya, rumusnya salah. Apa kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasanku?"

**_Flash back_**

"_Kau mau minta ku ajari apa Tetsuya?"_

"_Hari ini matematika."_

_Akashi terdiam sebentar. "Jadi, kau berencana mau minta ku ajari sampai menjelang UAS?"_

"_Hai'." Dengan entengnya Kuroko mengiyakan ucapan kaptenya._

"_Baiklah Tetsuya, tapi ada syaratnya. Kalau kau menyetujuinya, kau akan ku ajari sampai UAS. Dan kupastikan kau kuajari sampai paham. Jadi, apa kau menyetujuinya?"_

"_Apa syaratnya Akashi-kun?"_

"_Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Tetsuya. Kalau kau menyetujuinya, aku akan mengajarimu. Tapi kalau tidak, kau kembalilah ke kelas."_

_Kuroko diam berpikir. Ia harus menyetujuinya atau tidak. Ia tak tau apa syarat yang di ajukan Akashi. Ia takut sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi, mana mungkin kaptennya mencelakainya, lagipula ia tak mau nilai UASnya jelek. Dengan berpikir positif, Kuroko akhirnya menyetujuinya._

"_Ya Akashi-kun, aku menyetujui apa pun itu syaratnya."_

"_Kau tak boleh menarik kata-kata yang sudah kau ucapkan, Tetsuya."_

"_Hai." Jawabnya mantap tanpa tau syaratnya._

"_Baiklah, syaratku mudah saja. Aku tak menyuruhmu keliling lapangan atau semacamnya."_

_Kuroko lega mendengarnya. "Tapi, aku minta bayaran atas jasaku." Kuroko kaget, ia harus bayar berapa. Ia tak punya uang saku lebih. Tabungannya di rumah juga tidak terlalu banyak. Apa ia harus puasa tiap hari supaya ia bisa membayar jasa Akashi dengan uang saku jajannya._

"_Kau tak perlu berpikir terlalu jauh Tetsuya, dan aku tak butuh uang."_

_Kuroko kaget, apa Akashi bisa membaca pikiranya._

"_Aku tak bisa membaca pikiran Tetsuya."_

_Kuroko kembali terkejut, dan ia memasang wajah horror._

"_Berhentilah berpikir yang aneh-aneh Tetsuya."_

_Ekspresi Kuroko kembali datar. Sepertinya perintah Akashi menancap langsung di saraf otaknya._

"_Apa syaratnya Akashi-kun? Dan aku harus membayarnya dengan apa?"_

"_Aku meminta bayaran ini.." ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir Kuroko._

_Kuroko membelalakkan matanya, saat akan memprotesnya, Akashi melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau tak bisa menarik kata-katamu Tetsuya. Tadi kau sudah mengatakannya."_

_Wajah Kuroko mulai pucat. "Ah.. iya Tetsuya. Syaratnya adalah, jika saat aku mengajarimu, aku tak menerima kesalahan. Jika kau salah, aku akan langsung mengambil ciumanmu. 1 soal berarti 1 menit. Untuk hari pertama, aku akan memberi 5 soal." Kuroko berkeringat dingin. Ia harus benar-benar menyimak penjelasan Akashi, agar ia tak menerima serangan mematikan dari kaptennya itu._

"_Berikan bukumu, mana yang tak kau mengerti."_

_Kuroko menyerahkan buku matematikanya ke Akashi dan menunjukkan materi yang tidak ia mengerti. Akashi mulai menjelaskan, dan Kuroko benar-benar memfokuskan pendengarnnya untuk mendengar penjelasan Akashi. Tapi, pikiranya masih kacau oleh kata-kata kapte__n__nya tentang ciumannya yang akan diambil oleh kapte__n__nya saat ia membuat kesalahan. Saat membayangkan ia akan berciuman dengan Akashi, muka Kuroko langsung blushing ria._

"_Kau kenapa Tetsuya, mukamu merah."_

_Gawat, "A-a-ano, hari ini sedikit panas. Mataharinya benar-benar terik."_

_Akashi melihat ke atas, benar juga mataharinya tepat di atas mereka. Akashi menarik Kuroko ke tempat yang lebih teduh. Dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelahnya agar lebih mudah menjelaskannya. Tapi, ini buruk bagi Kuroko. Karena duduk di sebelah Akashi yang lengannya saling berdempetan, dengan wajah Akashi yang dekat dengan sebelah wajahnya, membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat._

"_Begitulah Tetsuya, apa kau mengerti?"_

"_Hai'." Secara reflek Kuroko mengiyakan pertanyaan Akashi, padahal dari tadi tak satupun penjelasannya nyerempet ke otaknya._

"_Kalau begitu, aku beri latihan 5 soal. Kau kerjakan sesuai penjelasanku tadi."_

_Mampus, Kuroko tak mengerti apa yang di jelaskan Akashi tadi. Mau tanya, ia takut. Akhirnya ia mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Akashi dan pasrah akan hasilnya._

_Selesai mengerjakan, Kuroko menyerahkan latihan soal tadi pada Akashi untuk di koreksi._

_Saat melihat catatan Kuroko, ia melihat Kuroko lagi dengan tajam. "5 menit."_

_Deg! Jantung Kuroko serasa berhenti berdetak. Dan kembali berdegup dengan kencang saat kaptenya mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Chup! Akashi berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Kuroko. Ia mulai mengecupnya dan sedikit menghisap bibir pink Kuroko. Selanjutnya, ia menjilat bibir itu untuk meminta akses jalan masuk, tapi Kuroko masih menutup rapat mulutnya. Diliriknya tajam Kuroko dari sudut mata Akashi, Kuroko yang melihat lirikan Akashi yang menciumnya dengan posisi Akashi memiringkan kepalanya, reflek langsung membuka mulutnya. Akashi menyeringai, dan langsung masuk tanpa permisi. Dikulumnya mulut Kuroko dengan lembut. Bermain di dalam rongga hangat dan lidah Kuroko. Awalnya Kuroko pasif tapi kemudian ia mengikuti permainan lidah Akashi. Makin lama ciuman Akashi makin dalam, Kuroko makin kualahan. Ia memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengambil oksigen._

"_Tetsuya ini masih kurang 2 menit 22 detik lagi."_

"_Nan… ammmmgh… nnngghh…."_

**_Flash back end_**

Melihat Tetsuyanya(?) terengah-engah dengan mata sayunya, membuatnya ingin mencium lebih jauh.

"Apa kau sengaja agar aku menciummu Tetsuya, dengan cara tak mendengarkan penjelasanku."

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Aku… masih belum mengerti Akashi-kun." Jawabnya kemudian.

"Lalu kenapa kau menjawab mengerti tadi, hm?"

"Itu…" Kuroko mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping. Saat ini pasti wajahnya memerah.

"Kenapa Tetsuya…" Akashi memegang dagu Kuroko dan memalingkannya ke depan agar ia bisa melihat wajah imut Tetsuyanya. Sedikit lagi, Akashi menghilangkan jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kuroko…

_Krauk… krauk…!_

Muncul perempatan jalan di sudut jidat Akashi. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini."

"Aka-chin sendiri ngapain mojok sama Kuro-chin?"

"A-A-A-A-Akashicchi… apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kurokocchi-ssuuu…" Kise langsung menerjang Kuroko dan memeluknya, reflek Akashi melepas tangannya pada Kuroko dan mundur menghindari serangan dadakan dari Kise.

"Hooo… Akashi, apa kau mau mencoba mencium Tetsu." Cengir Aomine.

"Nani, jadi Akashi, kau dan Kuroko ke atap dan mojok untuk melakukan hal seperti ini berdua-nanodayo?!" lanjut Midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang mulai retak.

"Diam kau Shintarou, aku hanya mengajari Tetsuya."

"Kenapa harus di atap."

"Karena di sini tenang."

"Hooo… lalu karena sepi kau mau melakukan itu dengan Tet-…_tuk_!" kapala Aomine sukses kena timpuk buku dari sang kapten.

"Benar juga, di sini tenang. Kalau begitu aku belajar di sini saja." Lanjut Midorima.

"Hmm, benar juga suasana di sini nyaman untuk tidur siang."

"Bukannya tidur, tapi belajar Aomine. Apa otakmu cuma ada basket dan tidur saja-nodayo."

"Makan cemilan di sini juga nyaman. Aku bisa menikmati cemilanku tanpa ada yang mengganggu."

"Kau juga Murasakibara, jangan hanya makan saja-nanodayo."

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, saat mereka berbicara, diam-diam Kise melap mulut Kuroko dengan ibu jarinya. Ia tau kalau Akashi barusan menciumnya. Terlihat dari bibir Kuroko yang sedikit bengkak dan bekas saliva, tak tau saliva siapa yang menetes. Akashi yang mengetahui tindakan Kise, hanya diam saja sambil melirik tajam Kuroko tanpa sepengetahuan Kise. Kuroko yang merasa ada aurah hitam milik Akashi segera mengintrupsi dan melepaskan pelukan Kise.

"Akashi-kun sebaiknya kita lanjutkan belajarnya. Semuanya, kalau tak ada niat untuk belajar sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kelas." Ucapnya datar.

"Kurokocchi hiddoi-ssu."

"Tetsu kau mengusirku."

"Kuro-chin, jangan mengusirkuuu."

Midorima(?), ia langsung membuka bukunya yang tadi di bawanya. Pura-pura membaca. Sedangkan Akashi(?) tentu saja seringai iblis yang terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang sampai UAS tiba, kita belajar di sini bersama-sama-ssu..!"

"OOH..!" teriak Aomine dan Murasakibara menyetujuinya.

Kuroko menghela napas lega, mungkin dengan begini Akashi tak akan menciumnya di depan semuanya.

_Kau pikir bisa lolos begitu saja, Tetsuya._

_Dengan begini, Kurokocchi tak akan punya kesempatan berduaan dengan Akashicchi._

_Kesempatan, aku pastikan mereka tak macam-macam pada Tetsu._

_Bagus, setidaknya aku bisa mengawasi Kuroko dari hewan-hewan buas ini_.

_Nyam… nyamm (?)._

Kuroko hanya bersikap biasa saja tanpa tau apa yang dipikirkan masing-masing teman warna-warninya.

**~Bersambung~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kissu**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story by YuuRein**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

.

.

Musim ujian akan datang beberapa hari kedepan. Kuroko terlihat sedang sibuk membaca buku sejarah. Kalau untuk sejarah yang hanya hafalan, Kuroko bisa belajar sendiri tanpa harus minta bantuan Akashi. Ya, kalau kalian ingat mereka berdua sudah melakukan perjanjian. Perjanjian seorang manusia dengan iblis. Eh, salah. Maksudnya, si pemuda unyu ini dengan sang kapten tim basket sudah melakukan kesepakatan untuk saling membantu. Tapi, kalau dikatakan saling membantu itu… bisa dikatakan benar, tapi juga tidak. Dikatakan tidak saling membantu, yang faktanya hanya Kuroko-lah yang terbantu belajarnya oleh Akashi. Dikatakan saling membantu juga ada benarnya. Karena Kuroko terbantu akan belajarnya, sedangkan Akashi terbantu akan terpenuhi hasratnya untuk…

Ok, lanjut. Kita tilik keadaan pemuda mungil ini. Kuroko Tetsuya, yang sedang menikmati belajarnya di atap gedung sekolahnya sambil ditemani angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi yang membuat Aomine ngatuk. Tunggu, kok Aomine? Ya itu bukan salah ketik, Aomine seorang remaja yang memiliki kulit eksotis itu sedang menikmati sejuknya angin menari-menari di sekitarnya yang membuat matanya sayu-sayu ngantuk. Dan keenakan tidur dengan majalah Mai-chan menutup wajahnya. Semakin nyaman dengan berbantalkan paha sang bayangan. Ok, kalian tidak salah baca. Kuroko tak ambil peduli, dan si dim keenakan dibuatnya. Modus.

Hari yang tenang hanya milik mereka berdua. Serasa dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Tapi, itu tak akan berlangsung lama.

_BRAK!_

"Kurokocchiiiiii….! I'm comiiiiing…!

Tak ada respon dengan dua makhluk di depannya.

"Waaaaaaaaa… Aominecchiiii…! Kenapa kau tidur di paha Kurokocchiiiii..!"

_BUK!_

"Ck, Oi Kise apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Kau juga Aominecchi! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

Hening.

Kuroko tak terganggu dengan aktivitas kedua makhluk di sampingnya, dan tetap membaca tanpa terusik sama sekali.

2 detik…

7 detik…

20 detik…

"Apa-apa'an kalian-nodayo!"

Kuroko akhirnya mendongak, menatap Midorima yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya.

"Ah, Midorima-kun. Kau sudah datang."

"Oi Kuroko! Apa-apaan mereka-nanodayo?" tanya Midorima sambil menunjuk dua makhluk beda warna di samping Kuroko.

"Ah benar, kalian sedang apa?" tanya Kuroko datar.

"Kise, menyingkir dari perutku!" ucap Aomine kesal.

"Kau yang menyingkir dari paha Kurokocchii!" sahut Kise tak kalah kesal.

"Are? Kalian ngapain? Apa kalian sedang main kuda-kudaan?" kata Murasakibara yang baru datang dengan bungkus kripik ukuran jumbo.

"Daiki, Ryouta kalau kalian mau melakukanya jangan disini. Kalian bisa melanjutkanya di ruang kesehatan atau di gudang." Lanjut Akashi yang baru datang.

Dafug gudang?!

"Akashi-kun kenapa harus di ruang kesehatan atau gudang? Kalau mau main kuda-kudaan di sini kan bisa."

Hening.

Tak ada yang tau apa yang ada di pikiran malaikat kesayangan mereka. Dari posisi makhluk beda warna itu, terlihat Kise yang duduk di atas perut Aomine sambil mencengkram kerah Aomine, begitu pula Aomine yang balik mencengkram kerah Kise yang seenak dengkulnya duduk di perutnya dan mengganggu ketenangannya dengan bantal tidurnya.

"Tapi Aomine-kun kalau main kuda-kudaan posisimu tebalik. Kalau Kise di atas, Aomine-kun harus nungging."

Dafug kuadrat!

"Tetsu/ Kurokocchi siapa yang mau main kuda-kudaan/-ssu!" ucap Aomine dan Kise bersamaan.

"Lagian kalau aku mau kuda-kudaan aku mau Kurokocchi yang nungging!" lanjut Kise.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengizinkannya!" sahut Aomine yang berhasil miting tubuh Kise!"

"Ao-mine-cchi.. tulangku bi-sa pa-tah... dan A-ku tak per-lu… izin-mu." Rintih Kise

"Ryouta, kalau untuk kuda kau cocok dengan kuda tahan banting seperti Daiki."

"Oi.. Akashi! Memangnya mukaku-muka 'uke'?!"

"Uke? Uke itu apa Aomine-kun?" tanya Kuroko polos.

"Jadilah kudaku Tetsuya, akan kuberitahu kerja seorang uke."

"Tiiiidaaaaaaakk…!" teriak Kise

"Hentikan percakapan absurd kalian-nanodayo! Kita disini untuk belajar!" teriak Midorima akhirnya.

"Shintarou, terlalu banyak belajar tanpa henti tidak bagus. Ada baiknya kita bermain untuk me-refresh pikiran."

"Benar kata Akashi-kun, Midorima-kun. Kau juga bisa main kuda-kudaan dengan Murasakibara-kun."

"OGAH-nanodayo!"

_teng-teng-teng-teng! _Bel tanda istirahat-pun telah usai yang di barengi teriakan frustasi dari Midorima seorang yang gagal belajar bersama malaikat unyunya. Dia telat karena disuruh membantu kerjaan ketua OSISnya yang tak lain adalah kapten tim basketnya, Akashi Seijuurou. Sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, mau tak mau Dia pun membantu kerjaan segunung kaptenya dan menyelesaikan secepat mungkin untuk bisa bertemu dengan Kuroko secepatnya. Tapi, setelah sampai Dia malah mendengar percakapan absurd teman setimnya. Bahkan sang kapten ikut berpartisipasi.

"Tetsuya ayo, kita balik ke kelas."

"Hai'."

**Bersambung **


End file.
